


Confessions

by lamardeuse



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin confesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hermette's Fu-A-Thon.

 

“Arthur,” Merlin said, grinning like an idiot. “Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Ar-thurrrrrrr.”

“That’s my name, yes,” Arthur muttered, trying to maneuver Merlin toward the bed. Merlin dug in his heels, and Arthur stumbled.

“This is your room. How’d we get here?”

“I dragged you through the corridor,” Arthur gritted, righting himself. “You were making a complete spectacle of yourself and this was closer than Gaius’.”

Merlin blinked and looked around him, laying a steadying hand on Arthur’s chest as he did so. His fingers curled in Arthur’s tunic, and Arthur sucked in a quick breath. “Wha’ happened?” Merlin slurred.

“I was having a lovely dinner with Lady Titiana in her chambers when you burst in screeching at the top of your lungs and downed the goblet of wine I was about to drink.”

Merlin made a face. “Didn’t screech. I don’t screech.”

“You most certainly do.”

“She put something in the wine, I saw her,” Merlin pouted. “Was jus’ trying to save you. S’what I do all the time, save you.”

“Mmm-hmmm,” Arthur said, not wanting to get into a lengthy conversation. “She did admit to putting something in the wine, but it was a lust potion, not a poison,” he said. “So all you saved me from was the amorous attentions of a not-unattractive lonely middle aged widow, I’m afraid.”

“Oh,” Merlin said, pretty pink mouth rounding in a most distracting fashion. “Is that why I feel funny?”

“Probably,” Arthur said. “Apparently the aphrodisiac she used was – erm. Rather strong.” Merlin’s hand had released Arthur’s tunic, and began rubbing slow circles on Arthur’s chest. “Merlin, you should –”

Merlin’s gaze flicked from Arthur’s eyes to his mouth, then back again. He licked his lips, and Arthur’s own gaze followed the motion helplessly. “What?” Merlin croaked.

“Sleep this off,” Arthur said, gently pushing Merlin away until he was holding him at arm’s length. “Come on. You can have my bed for the night.”

“Where are you going to sleep?” Merlin said, frowning.

Arthur hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “In a chair by the door. If someone doesn’t keep an eye on you in this state, you’ll probably wander off and molest some poor chambermaid.”

Merlin’s frown turned into a scowl. “I would not,” he said. “That’s mean, I wouldn’t do that.”

“Alright, you wouldn’t do that,” Arthur sighed. “You’re a paragon of virtue.”

“I’d only want someone who wanted me back,” Merlin insisted. “Someone who – who…” He trailed off, brow still furrowed.

“Don’t break your brain thinking, just go to sleep,” Arthur muttered. He placed his hand in the centre of Merlin’s chest, intending to give him a gentle shove toward the bed, but before he could do so Merlin had reached out, lightning-quick, and clamped a hand around Arthur’s wrist.

“Merlin,” Arthur managed, annoyed when his voice refused to obey him, sounding strangely out of breath. Merlin stroked his thumb over Arthur’s pulse-point, and Arthur bit his lip to keep from groaning. He stood, transfixed, as Merlin closed the distance between them, as Merlin leaned in close, his mouth mere inches from Arthur’s.

“Please,” Merlin groaned, brushing his lips against Arthur’s. “I wish –”

“Shhh, Merlin,” Arthur rasped, pulling back. “Don’t –”

“I wish _you_ wanted me,” Merlin blurted, the confession sounding as though it were being torn from him. “Not anyone else. Not a chambermaid. Just you.”

“You’re not yourself,” Arthur managed, his own control slipping dangerously. “Just – just go to sleep and we’ll forget this happened come morning.”

Merlin shook his head, expression stubborn. “This is me. The damned potion isn’t making me say anything that isn’t true; it’s just making me say it. I think about you every night, you pompous prat, and gods, I wish I didn’t –”

Making a noise that was embarrassingly close to a growl, Arthur reached up with his free hand and buried it in Merlin’s hair before crushing his mouth to Merlin’s. The first kiss was more of a bite than anything else, as though starvation had made them desperate, and while it soon gentled, it was no less hungry. Arthur felt Merlin’s arms encircle his waist as he slid his tongue deep into Merlin’s mouth, and then their bodies were pressed together from chest to knees and it was – it was –

And then, quite suddenly, things got rather blurry. When they became clear again, Arthur was lying on his back on the bed, and Merlin was straddling him. His eyes were molten.

Arthur gaped. “You – you’re a –”

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered. His fingers were threaded through Arthur’s, pinning his hands to the bed, and Arthur knew he should struggle but couldn’t seem to find the strength.

“You’re a fucking sorcerer.” If Arthur wanted to be honest with himself, the revelation wasn’t nearly as shocking as it should have been; he’d been pushing his suspicions aside for some time now. But he still had to summon the appropriate response, especially since Merlin was trapping him, thighs like warm iron against Arthur’s own, expression made naked and eager with manufactured lust and something else, something so true and so pure it was nearly painful to behold.

“Everything,” Merlin said, voice hoarse. “Everything I am, everything I do. It’s for you, Arthur. It’s – it’s what I was _made_ for.”

Arthur’s breath left him in a shocked gust. “Merlin –”

“I love you,” Merlin said, leaning down to kiss Arthur softly, sweetly. “Arthur, I love –”

Gathering all his strength, Arthur heaved Merlin off him and rolled them over so that their positions were reversed. Merlin gazed up at him, unafraid, completely trusting, and the emotion in his eyes shone as brightly as the light of the old religion.

And because a future king had to be decisive, Arthur made his choice swiftly, without regrets.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Arthur awoke to the extremely pleasant sensation of Merlin’s tongue curling around his left nipple.

“Mmmm,” Arthur purred, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Merlin’s hair. Merlin rewarded him with the teasing scrape of teeth, then kissed his way down Arthur’s chest.

“Where’re you going?” Arthur rumbled, stretching.

“Somewhere you’ll like,” Merlin shot back. Arthur could feel the idiotic smile against his skin.

“Confident, aren’t you?”

Merlin breathed hotly over Arthur’s sex, and Arthur stifled a groan. When he looked down, Merlin was watching him, his eyes full of mischief and love.

“Well?” Arthur demanded, his gentle fingers on Merlin’s scalp betraying him. “Are you going to get on with it, or shall I make another date with Lady Titiana?”

“Dollophead,” Merlin muttered, the affection clear in his voice. Arthur opened his mouth to deliver a suitable retort, but before he could manage it, Merlin licked up the length of Arthur’s cock and swallowed him whole, and Arthur wisely decided against it.


End file.
